


赌约

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	赌约

“伯纳德，我有时候怀疑大臣不上报纸就不相信自己真实存在。我跟你打赌，他回到办公室第一句就是‘我的华盛顿演讲有媒体报道吗？’”

伯纳德笑了笑，欣然接受了这一必胜的赌约。汉弗莱爵士握住了他伸出的手，好像不相信自己输得如此简单，听他解释的时候一直摇晃着他们紧紧握住一起的手，直到露出欣慰的表情。

好像汉弗莱真的把什么实体的东西抹在了他的手上一样，被握过的地方热度一直不减，直到大臣问起报道他华盛顿演讲的简报时伯纳德还觉得汉弗莱只是刚刚放开手。

但是汉弗莱已经再次伸出手了，别在身后，勾勾手指，嘴角带着志得意满的笑，示意他交出一英镑来。伯纳德一边应付着大臣的提问，一边掏出那张纸币。大臣还在乱翻，伯纳德偷偷把钱从后面递过去，还想着提醒一下大臣。

“啪。”

接着他就隔着一英镑的纸币摸到了一个柔软的、圆圆的、富有弹性的，——物体。

伯纳德惊讶地张开了嘴，在汉弗莱猛然转过来的、恶龙喷火般的目光里，他不可置信地向后倾了倾，看向两人的身后。

他没有弄错。他把一英镑拍在了上司的屁股上。


End file.
